Series One, Episode Eleven
Summary Part One Tiff Needell has arrived in Germany to look at Volkswagen's new Phaeton. He is slightly disappointed by its exterior, but is left bemused when he gets into the car and finds all its different gadgets such as cup holders and air conditioning machine at the back of the car, and by the boot, as two metal latches restrict its movement. However, the driving experience makes up for all the problems on the inside and outside. After test driving the car, he goes to Volkswagen's state-of-the-art factory, before getting back into the car and heading for the Autobahn highway system. He comes to the conclusion that while the Phaeton is a milestone for Volkswagen, it doesn't meet the standards of BMW or Mercedes-Benz. Quentin Willson talks about how the US Army has invented the "smart truck": an armoured Ford F-350 with missiles, grenades, and other devices to control crowds. It also has spotting devices, such as a complex night-vision system. However, sales of the smart truck are restricted to the army and the civil security forces. Adrian Simpson talks about how people nowadays are tired of modern two-seater sports cars, and yearn for classic models. He then shows the viewers a modernised 1969 Triumph TR5 with roll bars, a new cockpit, an upgraded gearbox, and an increase in brake horsepower. Unfortunately, Simpson says, modernised classic sports cars like the TR5 cost around £35,000. He then takes the TR5 for a test drive in the countryside, and states that it hasn't lost its old-fashioned feel completely, but the modifications make it work like a proper performance car. He adds that you have to be "a bit of a hero" to drive it. Part Two Continuing from Episode One, Quentin Willson talks about how newspapers speculate that speed cameras will be scrapped. He believes that the removal of speed cameras will not happen, as Minister of State for Transport John Spellar made new rules for the government to meet by Sunday the 30th of June, 2001. Firstly, all speed cameras must be painted yellow, then they must be visible to motorists. Thirdly, warning signs must be fixed one kilometre away from the nearest speed camera, and finally, the speed cameras must be placed near accident black-spots. However, these guidelines only apply to the police forces that have joined the high provocation scheme, and if a driver is caught speeding, then they will face action. The next segment of the episode is presented by Vicki Butler-Henderson, who meets Tim Birt from Norfolk. He has a large family, and he has managed to find a solution to the problem of fitting them - and all their baggage - into one vehicle: by buying an LDV Pilot, a former postbus that was retired from service. Although it manages to fit his large family, it has its weaknesses: it is noisier than most other cars, and it doesn't handle too well, but it is very convenient when it comes to space. Tom Ford talks about the latest Mini Cooper variant: the supercharged Cooper S. It is the fastest and the most expensive in the range. It has its faults as well: some parts of the interior are out of place, and the steering wheel feels like "Bob the Builder got jiggy with it", but it has good handling. He ends the series by stating that he actually does want one. Presenters Regular presenters * Vicki Butler-Henderson * Tom Ford (uncredited) * Tiff Needell * Adrian Simpson * Quentin Willson Guest presenters * Tim Birt Crew Cameramen * Darren Cox * Alan Duxbury * Barrie Foster * Keith Schofield Sound editors * Andrew Chorlton * Tim Green * Rob Leveritt * Andy Morton * Benedict Peissel * Paul Taylor Editing * Mike Bloore * Keith Brown * Brian Watkiss Titles * Burrell Durrant Hifle Composers * David Lowe Production team * Jon Bentley (producer) * Kulvinder Chudge (production co-ordinator) * Karen O'Donovan (production secretary) * Debbie Vile (production manager) * James Woodroffe (assistant producer) Researchers * Phil Churchward * Patrick Collins Executive producers * Richard Pearson Notes * Tom Ford appears but is uncredited. Category:2002 episodes Category:Series One episodes